My Weekend At Anime Expo
by RikuxTifa
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Namine and Riku finally saved up to go to Anime Expo! Question is what WILL Happen during thier time there? NamineRoxas, SoraKairi, RikuTifa, SelphieTidus ? slight VicNamine. AU Cosplay? Oh yeah! Mostly about Namine.
1. We Finally Have Enough!

**_Heh I'm such a wierdo for starting and putting stories on hiatus but I promise if somebody out there that actually likes this story, that yes I Will Finish This! And a side note to all. I have never been to any Conventions but I hope to go to Sakura-Con or Anime Expo._**

**_I actually had a specific dream in one part of the story. So thats what pretty much inspired me to write this! So please enjoy! PWP: Plot What Plot? (I think at least)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Ouran High School Host Club or Vic Mignogna. Saddens me way too much!_**

* * *

"Guys! Guys!! GUESS WHAT!" A spiky brunette shouted, crashing into a door.

"Sora you idiot! Are you alright?"

"Gosh Riku! No need for harsh words!" Sora pouted towards the boy.

"So what was your 'big news', Sora?" Said a blue-eyed blonde mockingly.

"Ya'll know that we've been trying to save up munny to do something fun all together, right?" He said looking heartily at the six of us. "So Riku and I counted up all the munny last night. And guess what?"

"What is it man!" Tidus shouted pounding his fist onto the table.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY-wait my bad. WE'RE GOING TO ANIME EXPO!!" A cheering Sora screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Guys can you believe it!?" Namine squealed. She had always wanted to go to an anime convention, since being held captive by the Organization for years she wasn't allowed by herself or alone. And of course being lead by the 'Superior' to only take hearts, what fun is there?

"Yeah, I know!"

"Cool! I'm so glad we finally can afford to go! Now all we need is our cosplays!" The red-head shouted.

"Ooh! I've already finished up mine! Kairi of course bought hers and Namine I have yours finished at my house!" The spunky green-eyed girl; Selphie yelled.

Everyone was ecstatic to finally be able to go out for three days and act like a true anime fan should at a Con. All but the silverette haired boy, he didn't detest anime nor the conventions but the fangirls and boys and yes there we're a lot! He slumped against the wall listening to the girls chirp on about their cosplays and places to see at Anime Expo. While Sora and Tidus talked on and on about the different ways to avoid attracting attention from fangirls. And to avoid any 'yaoi sitiations'. When Namine spoke up to Riku.

"C'mon Riku! Don't be in such a mood! Anime Expo will be fun and you'll get to meet the VA cast for Ouran High School Host Club! Doesn't that sound exciting at all?!" Namine said, attempting to convince Riku from his personal view of the Con.

"Yeah Riku, I heard that Vic Mignogna is the voice actor of Tamaki! Please give it a chance at the Con!"

Riku narrowed his eyes at them all "Hey I agreed to go, isn't that enough?" he said. Frustrated.

"No!" Everyone spilled out.

"Hey guys no time to get emo boy outta his 'mood swings' we gotta start getting ready if we want to be there!" Sora chirped up. They all agreed and went on home to prepare for the Con.

* * *

**_So there you have it the begining. I'm glad ya took the time to read! ;)_**


	2. RoadTrip and Cosplays

**_Ha! I actually updated! LOL. So I had a quite a bit of trouble coming up with this chapter, even though its only chapter 2 but whatever.PWP: Plot? What Plot? (I still think) Heehee!_**

**_So no more dilly dallying. Lets get on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Ouran High School Host Club, Elfen Lied, The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, or Vic Mignogna. Wahhh! I'm sad now! :(_**

* * *

**2 days later.**

The group had decided on meeting at Sora's place and departing at seven fifteen. Make a few stops before taking an eight-hour drive then hopefully be early at the hotel they're staying at.

It was a long drive between them and the open road. Sora and the gang had brought numerous supplies of food. Just nothing but eight full hours stuck inside the car on a hot day.

_Perfect._ Riku thought. Annoyed at how much of a nuisance this was.

"Ahhh! It's a huge spider!!" Selphie screeched. "Someone Kill it!!" She yelled over and again.

_Just absolutely frikin perfect!_ He repeated over and over.

"Ahh! Kill itttttt!!" Selphie whined.

"Kill the damn thing all fucking ready!" Riku snapped out. Tidus took the spider onto his hand and immediately opened the window to set it free in the wind.

"No need to be in a harsh mellow."

"No need to set the damn thing free."

"I believe that it should have another chance in the world."

"No you gave it another chance to be hit on someone else's windshield." Riku plainly said. Tidus's eyes bulged then he slammed his face onto the window. "SPIDY!! NOOOO!!"

_Failure!_

"So moving on!" Sora said.

After several bathroom breaks, a stop for dinner, some mood swinging Riku, and six more hours later; Sora and the gang had finally made it to their hotel room. They all took their luggage and set some ground rules in the hotel room.

"Okay it seems we have a little mishap with the bed arrangements." Riku said

"Yeah there are six of us and only four beds!" Selphie whined.

"Well how about Sora and I share a bed?" Kairi said massaging Sora's shoulders.

"Sure saves us more space!" Selphie cheerfully added.

Riku carefully eyed the couple with his response "I don't trust these two sharing the same bed for three days." He said.

"Aww I'd be adorable!" Namine squealed.

"Lets see, Sora and Kairi in share one bed, Riku has his own, I have my own and Tidus-"

"Tidus will be a gentleman and sleep on the floor while I sleep in my own bed." The brunette demanded, glowering at the frightful boy. Of course he gave in.

"And all is set?"

"Nope, we still gotta manage our schedule for tomorrow."

The group stayed up eating and throwing popcorn at one another trying to decide on their plan for the day and where to meet if they decided to go in groups separately.

"Okay, here's the plan." Sora said fixing up a piece of paper and reading it aloud

_**7:34 A.M - Wake up, get dressed (possibly shower) and eat breakfast. **_

_**9:47 A.M – Go to Expo. And get into line to anything.**_

_**10:15 A.M – Go to Ouran panel conference. **_

_**12:50 A.M – Eat lunch (Riku and Sora bring food!)**_

_**And whatever is left is up to us.**_

"You know what's sad? The fact that I think this will keep us on time throughout the Con." Riku stated. Shocked.

"You know another sad thing, Riku? I think you're right!" Namine said. Shocked as well.

"Can we go to bed nowwww?" Selphie pleaded.

"Sure, we need to rest up for Tomorrow!" Sora eagerly said.

**_The Next Day._**

"Oh my Gosh Kairi! Can you believe we're actually here!?" The blonde shouted amongst her redheaded friend. Taking in all the sites of the other people in their Cosplays, the role-playing battles taking place, and the sweet confection of pocky and ramune lingering in the air.

"Yup! I also can't wait to get out seats for the Ouran panel!" Kairi said clutching on to a magazine she bought during the wait outside the building.

"I know! Hey turn around I wanna see your Cosplay from a good angle." Namine said taking a few steps away to get a better look. Kairi twirled a few times. She wore black and gray stockings; gray spaghetti strapped short dress with a light pink-sleeved top, a red ribbon around her neck, and a purple bow on the top of her head.

"Whoa! Nice Elfen Lied Cosplay!" A by passer commented.

"Thank you!" Kairi curtsied to all that made kind comments towards her cosplay. Namine giggled making Kairi show off hers. "And as you can see." Namine spun on her heel. "Is the handmade works of Selphie Tilmitt." Namine gloated. She wore a schoolgirl outfit; a blue skirt, blue and white top with a red ribbon on the chest area, and yellow ribbons in her blonde hair. "Haruhi from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya!" Namine cried.

"Oh! We better meet Selphie and the others at the Ouran panel! C'mon!" Kairi reminded the peppy blonde; grabbing her wrist and dragging her there.

* * *

**_There you have it! I hope ya'll enjoyed! Please R&R_**


	3. The Singing White Mage

**_Meh! Chappy 3 and still no reviews! Fine I see how it is! Hmpf! If ya don't like it tell mah! If you like your opinion given out for me to read, then give your opinion please! Ugh!_**

**_Murrr! I hope ya'll enjoy this one. I'd say not so exciting but thats up to you. And yeah I know the chapters need to get longer! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Ouran High School Host Club, Kibouhou by Strawberry Jam (the band), nor Vic Mignogna. Man I don't get nothin'!_**

* * *

Selphie looked and bounced around at the large crowds. _Where are they? They said they'd come and meet at 10: 02. Hmpf! It's already 10: 20 for God's sake!_ She thought angrily. "Guys!" she pouted still hopping up looking for any sign of any of them. Her face brightened up when she found Tidus, Sora, and Riku from the distance. Waving her hands energetically still bouncing "Sora, Riku, Tidus!" she yelled from across the room.

"Yeah, yeah! We're here!" Tidus said rolling his eyes.

"No time to pick a fight right now! We're gunna be late!" she exclaimed pointing and pulling on Tidus's sleeve.

"Fine let's get the hell over with this already!" Riku attentively said slumping his shoulders and walking towards the entrance.

"Hey wait for Kairi and Namine!" Sora cried. "No! I'll save us seats!" Riku protested. Sora could only sigh; annoyed by Riku's attitude since they arrived. "Man he needs to let loose and have fun." Tidus said. "Ehh he's still dealing with the break-up of his ex. Probably just needs some time alone." Sora concluded.

The silver headed boy scoffed at all in his surroundings. _Man I cannot wait to get back home! And away from this hell ho-_ Riku stopped dead in his thoughts, his aquamarine eyes attentively watching the scene before him. Out and about was clearly seemed to be a girl, prancing around singing to the song "Kibouhou." She wore a Final Fantasy X-2 White Mage Cosplay. Twisting, turning, break dancing! The girl seemed like a total idiot! The way she could just do this and not give a care in the world if someone were to ridicule her, she did have a lovely voice and had given in some great moves as well. And by the look from her, Riku could definitely tell she was another fangirl. Yet he was so allured by her, he could only smile and join the group clapping for her. The White Mage girl finished with a 'grand finale' and took a bow towards everyone. "Thank you, thank you! You're all too kind!" She cried warmly smiling at her audience. Then the audience quickly broke apart to head into the Ouran panel. As so did the White Mage girl. Riku didn't want to lose her but she vanished as quickly as well, Riku's eyes searched and searched but no such luck. He only sighed depressingly and continued to the entrance, again.

The boy found his friends and joined them "No chance I'll ever find her again" Riku sulked taking a seat next to Selphie. "Find who?" She asked. "Nothing, it's not important anymore." He whispered slumping in his seat. The girl merely shrugged it off, for now anyway. The panel had just begun; Caitlin Glass had taken introduction of it. Soon on she announced the voice actors for Ouran High School Host Club. Then later the crowd was able to ask questions and get their responds. Then the gang got out and decided to eat lunch and then ask for autographs from the Ouran cast. They headed to the hotel again. Eating their lunch peacefully and chirping on about the day so far.

* * *

**_Poor lil Riku._**

**_I'm glad you took the time to read, now please leave a review so I can go on... (faints)_**


	4. Dissapointments & Love At First Sight

**_Yay! Updated and I actually got reviews! I feel all warm and fuzzy! Anyway Here's chapter 4. And I hope it satisfy's ya'll! I had a little bit of writers block at the begining but I knew I really had to do this!_**

**_So without further adeu (sp?) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please leave reviews!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Ouran High School Host Club, Spiral Suri No Kizuna, Or Vic Mignogna. (Sigh) (Goes into corner crying)_**

* * *

The group had finished up and quickly descended back to the Con. Out of all of them the blonde girl had been the most eager to finally get her autograph from her favorite voice actor of Full Metal Alchemist and soon to be Ouran High School Host Club. Namine frolicked around as she became excited with many different scenarios that could possibly happen when meeting Vic Mignogna. "I absolutely, positively, totally cannot wait to get Vic's signature!" She cheerfully squealed. The others had stopped dead in their tracks and dropped their jaws, Namine: Confused. Had turned around to see what had happened her own jaw dropped slightly at the look of the long line coming from inside Anime Expo. "Oh Hell No" they said in union. The girl slapped her hand on her forehead with a look of worry "Aww man! I was really hoping that it wasn't going to be this long!" she said. Sora placed his hand on her shoulder trying to give words of comfort. "Don't worry Nami, I'm sure that you can get his autograph tomorrow." He said smiling warmly towards her. "Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed and walked on in a different direction.

"So Riku, who was that girl you're talkin' about earlier?" the small brunette asked. The boy sighed "I said it wasn't important anymore."

"Well sure it is. I mean are you already giving up hope to find her?"

"No chance in hell I'll ever find her or her beautiful voice again." Riku said his hands on his chin. The two had been sitting at a small café inside the Con. Awaiting for the waiter or waitress to serve them.

"Riku all you've been doing these past two days is bitching and whining! Can't you find some fun or even a love?" The girl persisted on.

"Unlike yourself I do not believe in love at first sight, nor do I care of my attitude here. I just wanna get back home and focus on more important things." He moped slamming his face into the table they we're sitting at.

"Yeah, like what?! Go around even more bitching at home!" Selphie replied angrily.

"Yes, and finish up school, hoping to God that I can get on with my life!" the silverette boomed.

"That must be a nice thought when you sleep in your apartment all alone and cold in the dark." She snidely remarked. He shot up with "You know what?!" he snapped. "No what!?" Selphie bellowed, her fists balled up and ready to attack.

"Hey, hey! There is no need for violence in here." One of the waitresses said jokingly. The girl had long chocolate hair though it had been tied up in a ponytail, ruby eyes glistening, She wore black slacks; a white button up shirt, around her waist hanging on tightly was a navy blue striped apron. With her nametag on the far left side of her chest area: Tifa Lockheart, here to serve ya'll! She was very pretty. Riku was unable to keep his eyes off of her. "Okay and what you'd you like?" She asked turning to Riku, smiling. He painfully blushed and gave her his order. After she left Riku glared at the 50's styled brunette "I really hate you!" he coldly whispered to her. "Whhhaaattt?!" The girl whined.

"I just hate you and you're illogical myths of love!" He expressed angrily. He stood up walking towards the restroom. In puzzlement; Selphie could only blink twice and ponder on "Did I miss something?" she said aloud.

A row of beautiful colors, lines, and characters hung proudly on the white walls. Tidus "Awed" and "Oh" in amazement; these pieces of artwork we're really gorgeous. The artists had been at the Con were drowning in compliments and many people glomping onto them. "Hey Sora which one do you like? I like this one of Sumire and Lucia with their guns." Tidus said looking carefully at all the lining and color of the picture.

"I guess the piece with yaoi fanart of Eyes Rutherford and Ayumu Narumi." The spiky haired brunette said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

" What?! Yaoi? You interested?" Tidus loudly asked.

"Hey I really like how the artist drew this up whether it be yaoi or not!" Sora defended himself. Tidus rolled his eyes and both boys continued on.

"Namine don't worry you'll get your autograph from Vic tomorrow. He'll still be there!" the redhead assured the sulking girl. She sighed "I know but I was all hyped up to finally meet him. I guess I'll wait, and hopefully get a chance to speak to him!" Namine spoke vaguely. "That's the spirit!" Kairi cheered. "Now let's find the others and go back to the hotel."

"Sure"

"We can go swimming! C'mon don't you want to?" Kairi said.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow, okay?" the blonde softly spoke.

"Fine but you're gunna miss out!" she warned her.

"I think I'll live." She sarcastically said. Bumming into a by passer. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized. "No it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. Namine looked straight into his bright azure eyes. _My they're beautiful_ she thought and blushed deeply as he spoke to her. "Well see ya!" he waved and left. Namine could only feel her heart skip a beat as he went. He had spiky blonde hair but wore a Cloud Strife Cosplay.

_I hope to see you around too Mr. Strife._ She happily thought.

**_I see we have some people that believe in "Love at first sight" Meh! Heehee!_**

**_There ya go! Glad you read! Please review if you can_**


	5. Girl In Pink & A Date?

**_I'm glad I put this chapter up! I actually like it! And I really hope more people review too! Critisism or nice comments is good! _**

**_Zexion: Stop begging! You're so pathetic like this story!_**

**_Me: At least I don't cry every time my owner leaves me with Sora and Riku!!_**

**_Zexion: (tears up) You're so mean! (Goes off crying)_**

**_Me: 00 didn't mean to make you cry..._**

**_Well here's chapter, 5? Yeah! Please read and review while I make cookies for the emo boy!_**

**_Zexion: I AM NOT EMO! NOW SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WITH SIAX'S CLAYMORE!_**

**_ME: (Sigh) Not again!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Ouran High School Host Club, Vic Mignogna or Zexion. (Crying while hugging our favorite emo boy)_**

* * *

The gang had returned to the hotel room for a night of peace and quiet. They snuggled into their pillows and pulled the blanket covers up. The redhead had cuddled into the spiky haired boy's arms with a small smile on his lips. The blonde haired boy constantly shuffled around in his sleep, while the brunette had been dreaming peacefully. Nothing could have woken up the blonde girl and if you did all hell would break lose. And the silverette; he passed out as soon as they arrived back and knew he wouldn't awake till the next day.

All was silent.

**Next Day**

"OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH! Today's the day!" a bouncy blonde squealed as she walked with Kairi to (for the second time) try to get Vic Mignogna's autograph.

"Get a hold of it, you still have to wait in the massive line for what an hour or so?"

"Kairi can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"You're such a kill joy; more than Riku has!"

Kairi stuck her tonge out at Namine. Then the two went off going to wait in line.

_Yay! I can't wait to get Vic's autograph! I hope he doesn't think that I'm completely obsessed with him but does he-_

Namine was cut off of her thoughts her eyes shot open and she started breathing slowly, having been pushed out of line. "Huh?" She looked around as she hit the floor.

"Move it! If anyone is worth Vic's time, it's gunna be me!" A girl with long russet hair said. She wore a pink dress with brown boots. She had striking bottle green eyes and a light pink bow in her hair.

"Hey! It's just an autograph! And Vic has many fans that are _**all**_ _**worth**_ _**his**_ _**time!**_ Otherwise he'd be gone!" Kairi yelled at the girl. Helping Namine up. "You ok?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! Whatever! Get outta my way and I won't rip out your hair!" She threatened towards Namine. _Hmm I've been here for two days and already I have an enemy! _She sighed deeply as Kairi was about to put this obnoxious girl in her place, Namine covered her mouth and walked toward the back of the line with the redhead at her side struggling.

"Why didn't you tell her off and get your place in line!?" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi just let it go. That girl is not worth my time and breath." Namine calmly said.

"But you've been waiting for an hour and you let that bitch push you around!?"

"Kairi there is no use of making a scene and getting kicked out of the Con." Namine reassured her. Kairi sighed, annoyed. She knew that she couldn't win this. How could Namine let her do that?! I really wish I could have givin her a beat down!

"Hey forget it, lets wait again and get some ice cream?"

"Fine, I just hope you know what you got yourself into." Kairi coldly said crossing her arms. The blonde rolled her eyes in a joking manner. "C'mon line's moving." She said grabbing her hand.

**

* * *

**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RIK-U! Stop acting so down and mopey!" The brunette scolded to the silverette.

"Will you shut up! I'm trying to enjoy the rest of this fucking day!" Riku shouted at her. Selphie gasped and stomped out from the same café they we're at yesterday. "Go bother Tidus and Sora! And leave me alone!" He yelled as she left in a huff.

"That was a pretty harsh thing to say to your girlfriend." The same waitress said as she sat next to Riku at the table. "Mind if I take my break here?" she asked taking out a plastic box of noodles. He shook his head vigorously "Not at all. And no way in hell _**she's**_ my –ugh! - _**girlfriend**_" To be honest he would've pushed Selphie out of her seat just seem like a gentleman towards the woman. Yet at the moment he felt as if he would explode. She ate her food; so far silence was between each other till the silverette tried to break the ice.

"So how long have you been working here?" He asked watching her chew her food. She swallowed and answered him. "I've been a part time waitress for five years but I work for my uncle Cid. He owns several restaurants; and one so happened to be here at Anime Expo, so it gives me a reason to be here." She smiled warmly. Riku's eyebrows shot up in amazement.

"Wow, five years. What for?" The boy questioned. She giggled.

"I need some extra money to pay for college, my rent, and some traveling." She said then sighed deeply.

"You must be a very busy woman." Riku Chuckled out. The waitress raised an eyebrow at him then shook her head. "You have no idea!" The both laughed and continued to chat. The boy could feel his heart pounding so loud and so much that he blushed frequently when he stared into her large highlighted red-wine eyes. Soon he felt terrible of himself, he was falling for someone he had just met and he had forgotten about the White Mage girl.

"Something wrong?" She asked staring at his aquamarine orbs. The silver headed boy smiled warmly. "Nah, just thinking of something." He said then turned his gaze elsewhere. "Of what?" She pressed on. Riku quickly gave in. "Okay! Well yesterday I had gone to the Ouran panel conference and just as I was about to go in some girl in a Final Fantasy X-2 White Mage Cosplay had been singing and dancing all 'round as the Ouran panel was about to start." He said then gazed at Tifa whose eyes we're shot open and her face was scarlet as if a secret of hers was revealed. "T-tifa, you ok?" Worriment in his tone, Tifa finally snapped back into reality as he spoke. "Huh? Um nothing! So um wh-what did y-you think of that? I mean I heard a-a slight commotion a-about that yesterday." She stuttered, looked at the table then Riku then back. He lifted an eyebrow; deciding to shrug it off. "Pretty weird but she was actually a good singer and dancer. She was kinda cute too." The boy said blushing as he spoke. The brunette's face reddening a good deal. "So you don't know her name and you're already interested?" she asked.

"Well not quite. I mean I tried to find her after she finished but she disappeared as fast as the crowd did, but I gave up, no chance that I would find her again." He sadly spoke.

"So you already had given up hope to find her?" She said sadness filling her voice.

"Funny that's what Selphie said." Riku remembering what the annoying girl had told him.

_Well sure it is. I mean are you already giving up hope to find her?_

_Already giving up hope to find her?_

"Who?"

"Oh! The girl who was with me." He quickly said snapping out of the daze he was in.

"I…I hope you find her." Tifa sadly said as she stood up to go back to work. Riku quickly grabbed her wrist "Wait! I know this is sudden but…how would you like to come with me after work to the hotel I'm staying at?" Riku blurted out before realizing his choice of words. "Ex-excuse me?" She softly said; highly offended. Riku cringed and mentally slapped himself. "I mean I'm here with some friends and I wanted to know if you'd like to come and hang out with us for a while."

The brunette gave it a moment's thought to answer him, hesitant to go or not.

"We don't do drugs! But I think one of them is on something." Riku said grinning. Tifa giggled and happily smiled. "Sure, why not?" and shrugged.

"Great!" Riku enthusiastically said.

"Meet me here at 8:25 later, I'll be ready." She cooed

"No problem at all!" The silverette stood up and about to exit the café. "I'll see you here at 8:25 and walk and talk and-I'd better shut up." He said and hurried out the café. The girl lightly giggled as he left, Riku made it around and met up with Sora, Selphie and Tidus. In a cheerful mood throughout the Con.

"What's with him?" Sora whispered to the others, they only shook their heads and wondered as well. The smile on Riku's face had not faded throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

**_Hmm Poor Namine! Who was that girl? And what will happen tonight at the hotel? Please leave reviews! They make Zexion somewhat happy. Zexion! Cookies are ready!_**

**_Zexion: (Runs frantically down) (waving hands frantically) COOKIES! OM NOM NOM!_**


End file.
